supreme_uprisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Character List
Relatives Luo Dong Luo Yunyang's little sister. Shen Yunying Luo Yunyang's and Luo Dong's mother. Mu Junsheng Luo Yunyang's cousin and he was his great uncle's oldest grandson. He studied at a university in Chang'an. Friends Chef Instructor Lu Xiu Chef Instructor of Base 7 of the Raising Dragon Army. Martial Grandmaster. Flame Emperor Elitè from Earth of the Raising Dragon Army. Friend of Luo Yunyang. Blood Butcher Murat She is a Martial God, inheritor of Asura's Seven Axes. Friend and subordinate of Luo Yunyang. Eagle King Elitè from Earth of the Raising Dragon Army. Friend of Luo Yunyang. Xu Zhong Instructor of Base 7 of the Raising Dragon Army. Third-Grade Martial Master with a Third-Grade Source Core. Researcher Qin Wanqing She is a researcher of Sangu Research Center. Daughter of Professor Qin. Professor Qin A scientist and researcher. Father of Qin Wanqing. Sun Miaomiao Classmate of Luo Yunyang at the Raising Dragon Army. One of the three geniuses. She uses Swords. Member of the Ardent Sun Group. Fat Xue Jingshen He is powerhouse of the young generation that represented the 13 Eastern Cities at the 37-City Exchange Meet. Fat Xue had awakened a Divine Bloodline. Guan Wanli Classmate of Luo Yunyang at the Raising Dragon Army. One of the three geniuses. He uses Unbreakable Golden Clock Body cultivation. Member of the Ardent Sun Group. Ling Yubing She is a powerhouse of the young generation that represented the 13 Eastern Cities at the 37-City Exchange Meet. She came from the Thoughtless Research Center. She was a third-grade Telekinesis Master. Chu Yuan She is a powerhouse of the young generation that represented the 13 Eastern Cities at the 37-City Exchange Meet. A Heavy Sword practitioner. She is straightforward and has an emotionless face but she's kind. She is the most beautiful woman of the East but she is socially awkward. Li'chen Xingyu The most beautiful woman of the West. She is an famous idol and socializer of the 17 Western Cities. Yang Yirui Classmate of Luo Yunyang at the Raising Dragon Army. Vice President of the Ardent Sun Group. Chen Yong Classmate of Luo Yunyang at the Raising Dragon Army. He is a member of the Ardent Sun Group. Qin Feifei Classmate of Luo Yunyang at the Raising Dragon Army. She is a member of the Ardent Sun Group. Zhao Buge Classmate of Luo Yunyang at the Raising Dragon Army. He is a member of the Ardent Sun Group. A young man who came from an ordinary family living outside the main cities. He hadn't made much of a name for himself ever since he had entered the Rising Dragon Army's elite class, but during those few days of training, he had distinguished himself from the crowd. Gu Qianqian Her boyfriend is Zhu Yan. Zhu Yan Soldier that recommended Luo Yunyang to the Raising Dragon Army. Unfortunatly his enemy made things difficult for Luo Yunyang. His girlfriend is Gu Qianqian. Ji Tian She is a staff officer of the Royal Forest Military. Enemies Luo Kai (Dead) Martial God Luo Kai was part Luo Yunyang's family. His branch of the Luo family suppressed Luo Yunyang's Purple Dragon branch. Luo Kai was a despicable villain who tried to kill Luo Yunyang making all the Martial Gods surround him. He even fused with Earth's core to become stronger. In the end Luo Yunyang dueled with him and killed him. His created martial art is called Heaven Splitter and his created movement art Ninth-Heaven Dragon-Moving Steps. Unrivalled Warrior Johann (Dead) He is a Martial God extremely selfish. He is Luo Yunyang's enemy. His created martial art is called Judgement of God. Lemarto Nicknamed Son of God. He is the son of Unrivalled Warrior Johann, so he had cultivated the Judgement of God. He is spoiled, snobbish and arrogant. He is Luo Yunyang's enemy. He is powerhouse of the young generation that represented the 17 Western Cities at the 37-City Exchange Meet. Nie Tianyuan Family Head of the Nie Family. Nie Yunxin (Dead) Member of Sky High Military. Ranked First among the Sky High's Seven Pillars. He is also the First of the top 10 Outstanding Martialists. Killed by Luo Yunyang because he had sold the secret recipe of the 13 Eastern Cities to the 17 Western Cities. Hamilton Hamilton is from Freedom City. He is powerhouse of the young generation that represented the 17 Western Cities at the 37-City Exchange Meet. He's awakened a Magnetism Source Core. Simon He is powerhouse of the young generation that represented the 17 Western Cities at the 37-City Exchange Meet. Lin Changjian Senior Student at the Raising Dragon Army. A cunning enemy of Luo Yunyang. Bai Yuming Classmate of Luo Yunyang at the Raising Dragon Army. A cunning enemy of Luo Yunyang. He is part of the White Cloud Group. Martial Grandmaster Jerry He is the most experienced disciple of the Unrivalled Warrior Johann. Passerby Lu Qian Junior Martial Sister of Gu Qianqian. She is snobbish and a gold digger. Teacher Xie The teacher coaching Luo Yunyang and the others during the 37-City Exchange Meet. The man was over 50 years old and looked like an old farmer. Wei Zhongxing He is powerhouse of the young generation that represented the 13 Eastern Cities at the 37-City Exchange Meet. He has a stiff face and is an hypocrite. Cuan Tianhou Member of Sky High Military. Ranked Seventh among the Sky High's Seven Pillars. His speed ranks second among the Seven Pillars. Yun Lei The strongest member of the Royal Forest Military. His family owns the Yun Clan Financial Group, so he has received the best grooming from a very young age. It is said that the Yun family still uses ancient prescriptions and all sorts of dire beast blood to strengthen their bodies. Shi Haoyuan Member of Sky High Military. Ranked Second among the Sky High's Seven Pillars. He is also the Second of the top 10 Outstanding Martialists. Lei Qi Member of Sky High Military. Ranked Third among the Sky High's Seven Pillars. He is also one of the top 10 Outstanding Martialists. Member of the Nie Family.